Cover Up
by muppet47
Summary: In retrospect, maybe keeping their relationship a secret wasn't such a great idea. A sort-of sequel to Waiting Game.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – A sequel to Waiting Game, if you sort of squint and somehow merge Waiting Game and canon. Don't ruin my story with your logic.:)

* * *

Cover Up

* * *

_A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on_. – Winston Churchill

* * *

In retrospect, maybe keeping their relationship a secret wasn't such a great idea.

Kate swallows a moan as Castle shoves one hand up her shirt. The other is curled around her butt as he drags her closer, his hips locked to hers, his arousal heavy and thick even through two layers of clothes.

"Oh, god, Castle…"

He rocks into her and her eyes almost roll up in her head. "This is ridiculous." Ridiculous that they are making out behind the stairs in the parking garage. Ridiculous that a day of secret looks and smiles and touches has them so worked up that they can't make it the 50 feet to her car.

"Ridiculously _hot_." Castle's breath is fast in her ear, his hands almost rough, and maybe she shouldn't have teased him quite so much; shouldn't have done what she did in Gates' office, the thing with her foot. It has clearly pushed him over the edge.

But then his hand slips under her bra and she has to remind herself to breathe; grit her teeth against the sounds that want to come out of her throat, and really, it's fine, the stairs sort of hide them, right?

Her shirt is rucked up, the rough cement of the wall abrading her back, but Kate barely notices because she is achy, hot, and she has to get closer, get to his skin. She yanks his shirt out of his pants, her hands on him _finally_, and they need to stop, but...

"God, that thing with your foot." Castle's voice is muffled in her neck. "Did someone teach you that?" His thumbs ghost over her nipples and Kate arches into him, the sensation shooting down her spine, bowing her back. "Because I'm sending them a thank-you note."

Kate sucks in a breath, can't force out coherent words, and this is why, _this is why_ they should tell, expose their relationship; so they can act normal at work, show normal affection, instead of surreptitiously teasing each other into a frenzy of want.

Okay, so the teasing is mostly her. But it's not like Castle is complaining, and she loves it; loves seeing how far (not very) she can push him before he explodes. Loves it when he does. Loves that everything between them is deliciously clandestine, that it belongs just to them. That he is just hers.

Kate isn't an idiot. She knows this can't last forever. Soon they will have to tell. Soon they will probably _want_ to tell, but until then there are no knowing looks from co-workers, no snide comments about the research he did for the sex scenes. No paparazzi, no appearing on page six. None of the down side and…

Castle runs his hand down her leg and pulls her closer. The inside of her thigh slides tight against his hips and _oh_ the shift hits her so exactly right that she can't hold in the moan of sheer relief. She's wanted him like this for hours. Hours and _years_, and now she can have him whenever she wants.

Yeah. It's hard to see the downside to this.

* * *

Keeping them a secret? Best. Idea. Ever.

Castle has never been so turned on in his life. It is awesome.

"Are we really doing this?" His breathing is so erratic he can barely get the words out.

Kate answers by _licking _his _neck_ and makes some sound that is either a hiss of pleasure or _shhhh _ and either way that translates into _don't stop_ and Castle doesn't think he can even if he wanted to.

They are making out in the parking garage! They could get caught! Someone could come out of the elevator _any second_. And everyone knows that assassins and spies hang out in parking garages, so it's public _and_ dangerous. And hot.

Castle has the absolutely perfect curve of her ass in his hand, her tongue is in his mouth, and she is making these _noises_, god it makes him _crazy, _and he's being too rough, too hard, but he's just barely at the edge of control. He grabs her hips, tries to hold her still against the fucking _concrete wall_, classy, because if she keeps rolling against him like that he is going to seriously embarrass himself.

"Castle, no…" Kate is straining against his hands, trying to align her hips with his, trying for more friction. Her pupils are dilated, her eyes glazed. She is as out of control as he is, and it makes it so much harder _makes him so much harder _but they have to at least get in the car, and how is it that he is the voice of reason?

Because Kate _isn't_. The voice of reason. Ever.

It turns out that Kate, otherwise the epitome of responsibility and behavior befitting an adult, is not at all opposed to breaking the law and engaging in lewd public behavior. With him. A lot.

In fact, she is _most often_ the instigator, and the dichotomy between Bad Ass Detective Beckett and a Kate who is so hot for him that she drags him into the third stall of the fourth floor ladies room at 2:17 in the afternoon completely blows his mind.

Castle has envisioned one or two or three hundred _Seduction at the Precinct_ scenarios, and it's hard to grasp that they are actually coming true, especially since Kate has turned the tables on him (on a few memorable occasions, put the table under him) in the best possible way.

More than once it has crossed his mind that he must be in a coma. He will wake up any second and it will turn out that this is all a figment of his imagination. Or perhaps he has fallen into an alternate universe; he has somehow gone through the wardrobe into a very sexy Narnia, because, oh god, he loves her and _how did he get so lucky._

Because it is awesome. _Awesome_

Just yesterday, in the corner of the interrogation room - the lights off and a chair shoved against the doors that only lock from the outside - she'd whispered, her breath hot in his ear, "I knew it would be like this. I knew we wouldn't be able to stop." Her lips had grazed his neck right before she'd sucked his earlobe in her mouth. His head had almost exploded, and that was before she'd unbuttoned his pants.

And then she'd made him lose his mind, all lips and tongue and skin in the dark. By the end he was holding her against the wall, one hand on her bare thigh, the other over her mouth muffling her cries, trying to keep them from being overheard by all of homicide.

Because, honestly. They had locked the door with a fucking _chair_.

But at least there was a door. Here they are out in the open, exposed; only partially hidden by the stairs. And as aroused as he is because _Kate_ and _danger_ and _Kate_, as aroused as _she _is, Castle knows she doesn't really want to get caught. She would be mortified, and in addition to the knowledge that it would kill him to see her that upset, is the horrible suspicion that getting caught would probably mean the end of all this fabulous sex.

So they have to get to the car.

"Kate." She snakes her hand between them and pops the button on this pants, and _they have to move right now_. "We have to …not right here…"

"Shh, Castle, just let me…" He still has her hips pinned to the wall. She is straining forward, and oh god, somehow his mouth is between her breasts, and did he unbutton her shirt? Her hand is still on his stomach; she isn't even touching him yet, but he is past the point of reason and suddenly the car is totally too far away.

He lets go of her hips; Kate slams against him, her hand slipping down the front of his pants, her slim fingers surrounding him, and then he can't wait, can't stop.

It's too much to ask.

Castle quits trying to pretend that he didn't know all along it would go like this; that he ever had the slightest chance of stopping, not when he is soaked through with love for her. Not when he lives in a constant state of amazement and desperate gratitude that she lets him touch her at all, and really, expecting him to deny her anything _ever_ is ridiculous.

Everything else narrows to nothing, the stairs, the concrete wall, the flickering overhead lights, all of it gone. There is only Kate, surrounding him, consuming him. Her voice is in his ear, pitched low with want, and he can't think. There is only her.

Her hand is down his pants, her shirt unbuttoned, his mouth against her breast as she chokes back a moan. He is lost in her, completely lost. So when a door slams in the stairwell, echoing throughout the garage, it takes him half a second too long to react. They don't stop, don't pull apart to stare at each other, their eyes confused and clouded with urgent desire, until they hear the footsteps, not several stories up, but right above their heads.

* * *

Reviews are always, always awesome.:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Her hand is down his pants, her shirt unbuttoned, his mouth against her breast as she chokes back a moan. He is lost in her, completely lost. So when a door slams in the stairwell, echoing throughout the garage, it takes him half a second too long to react. They don't stop, don't pull apart to stare at each other, their eyes confused and clouded with urgent desire, until they hear the footsteps, not several stories up, but right above their heads._

* * *

Cover Up – Chapter 2

* * *

He's not going to freak out. The stakes are too high for freaking out.

Kate is staring at him, motionless, eyes wide with shock, until the ringing sound of a foot hitting the first step propels them both into action.

Kate jerks back, and Castle tries not to cringe as her head thwacks against the wall. It's harder to hold back a whimper when she rips her hand out of his pants.

"Shit. Shit." Kate is frantically buttoning her shirt, but her hands are shaking and her makeup is smudged and her hair – looks like she's been having sex in the parking garage, and they are completely, hopelessly busted.

Through the slats of the metal stairs Castle can see feet and calves; whoever it is already halfway down. He whirls back to Kate. She has managed to finish a total of three buttons, all of which are in the wrong buttonholes. Smooth, Detective Beckett. That's not suspicious _at all._

"Stay here." He hisses, giving her a little push. "under the stairs."

"What?" Kate mouths back. Her eyes are glassy, her shirt is gaping, and she looks so totally unlike Detective Beckett and so completely like the Kate _of his every single fantasy_ that no one can see her or they will immediately know what is up.

Oh, god. He can't think about _what is up_ or he won't be able to face anyone either.

Kate shoves one hand through her hair and raises an eyebrow at him before starting on her buttons again and _uh,_ she's so sexy and this is completely unfair. This might be the first time he's ever been the one telling her to stay back, and if this is what it feels like she can have it.

His adrenaline is spiking and he's so frustrated his _skin_ aches. He might be lightheaded. Seriously, this can't be good for him.

The footsteps stop, the garage suddenly ominously silent. Whoever it is isn't making his or her presence known. Maybe it _is_ an assassin.

Whatever. Still better than a co-worker.

Castle motions to Kate – still buttoning – to stay where she is. He slowly peeks his head around the stairs and almost has a heart attack.

Karpowski is standing five feet away, arms crossed, her eyebrows somewhere up around her hairline.

"Uh…hey." That's it. Keep it short. Anything you say can be used against you.

"Hey?" Karpowski looks completely nonplussed. "What are you doing?"

"I…um…" Castle shifts his feet and tries to nonchalantly rearrange his shirttail over the front of his pants. "I'm, um,…going to my car?"

"Your car?"Karpowski squints at him, skeptical, taking in his rumpled hair, his untucked shirt. "Really?"

It's so unfair. Ever since the ferret incident she's been so _suspicious_. It wasn't even his ferret.

Or maybe she isn't suspicious. Perhaps she's just confused because his shirt is half unbuttoned. When had that happened?

"Are you okay?" Karpowski steps closer and really looks at him. Castle tries not to break eye contact, to keep her attention on him. A vein is throbbing in his forehead and it takes everything he has not to cut his eyes at Kate. The slightest move to her right and Karpowski is going to see her through the stairs.

If he stares hard enough maybe he can hypnotize her. Like that snake in the Jungle Book. Then maybe she won't notice that Kate is standing under the stairs half-naked. Oh no, don't think about how Kate is half-naked. Must concentrate on saving their asses. No! Don't think about her ass.

Karpowski hasn't seen Kate, and her expression is morphing into concern. Castle takes a small step to the right, trying to get her to turn.

Karpowski waves a hand at his disheveled appearance. "You're a mess. Is your neck bleeding?" _Lipstick._ _Dammit._ She sucks in a little breath, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh my god, did you get mugged?"

Oh, thank you lord and Karpowski. Mugged. Perfect. "I think so! I mean, yes!"

Her eyes look a trifle less concerned. "You _think_?"

Okay, _fumble_, but he's got this. "Yeah, I _think_ it was a mugger, but it _could_ have been an assassin." Something that sounds very much like choked laughter comes from the direction of the stairs and _shut up, Kate_. "You never know. Parking garages are dangerous. Nefarious characters everywhere. " He clears his throat, bugs out his eyes to amp up his hypnotic stare. "Right?"

Karpowski doesn't look hypnotized. Unless it's the kind of hypnotized that makes you pissed off. "So, where did this mugger come from?"

"He, um, mugged me here. Right here. This spot. Here." _Don't look under the stairs. Don't look under the stairs._ Castle stares as hard he can, trying to trap Karpowski's gaze and control her mind.

"Some guy was just standing here in out in the open, you walked past him and he mugged you? And what the fuck is wrong with your eyes?"

Dammit, does Karpowski have to act like a cop ALL the time? Questions, questions. Just as well, his eyes were starting to burn. "Yes?"

"Where did he go?"

Castle coughs to stall. Because that 2.3 seconds he just bought himself is really going to help. "You know." He waves his arm in the general direction of the exit. "Over there. That way."

"What did he take?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Shit, wrong answer. Castle grimaces, tries to play it off. "I know, weird."

It's not working. "This mugger took nothing, but ripped your clothes half off?" Karpowski narrows her eyes. "Where's Beckett?"

"Beckett?" Castle is going for innocent confusion, but it comes out sounding like he's never heard of this thing called Beckett. Not good. He's rapidly losing control here.

Karpowski crosses her arms, a sly light in her eyes that he doesn't like at all. "Yes. Beckett. You two left together ten minutes ago. Where was she when you were attacked by this phantom mugger?

"She…she had to…" He's drowning. Abort. Abandon ship. Make it stop. Involuntarily his eyes dart to Kate, who is standing pressed against the wall like it's going to offer her some sort of camouflage.

She gives him a small smile, like he isn't completely blowing this, and he wonders what the hell is the matter with her, because when Karpowski figures this out in the next thirty seconds it's not going to be funny _at all_. At least Kate got her shirt buttoned. He can't believe he's grateful for that.

Miraculously, Karpowski doesn't seem to be paying attention to his stuttering. Instead she's staring over his head, at the corner in front of the stairs. She looks delighted. That's not good. "Wait. The mugger ran towards the exit after attacking you right here?"

Is this a trap? It feels like a trap. "Uh huh."

Karpowski turns back to him, something in her smile letting him know she is really enjoying this. "Then it's your lucky day."

She points over his head. Castle follows her finger, straight to the security camera mounted in the corner, red light blinking. It is slowly sweeping back a forth, pointing toward the exit, pointing towards the stairs. Pointing towards Kate.

Castle startles back in shock, dislodging the precarious balance of his pants, which start a slow slide down his hips. Because they are still unbuttoned. Perfect. This could not get more perfect. He feels nauseous.

He grabs them before they slip far enough to give Karpowski a good view of his Green Lantern boxer briefs.

"Whoops." She is only barely not laughing. "Careful, Castle. What's wrong? You lose weight recently or something?"

"Yep." He tries to smile. It feels like his face is cracking. "Thanks for noticing."

"Uh huh." Karpowski isn't even trying to hide her glee. "I guess you're going to tell me the _mugger_ tried to rip off your pants?"

Castle knows it's over but he can't quit. "Maybe he was after my pants all along." He shrugs. "They're nice pants."

"Yeah. I can see that." Castle briefly has the uncomfortable suspicion that Karpowski is eying his ass. "Tomorrow we'll check out that camera footage. See if we can ID that pants bandit."

"No! No." Castle knows he is pale and shaky and is giving himself away. "That's okay. Don't want to waste police resources."

Karpowski cocks her head, deliberating. Castle tries to look innocent; not the easiest with your shirt unbuttoned and your pants falling off.

"Oooookay. As long as you're all right." She is openly smirking. "You let me know if you want to look at that security footage. I know I'd _love_ to see it." Castle would give anything for a ferret to fling at her right now.

With an uncharacteristic eyebrow wiggle Karpowski turns and starts toward her car. Abruptly she stops. "And Beckett?" She raises her voice without turning around and Castle is pretty sure he's about to have a stroke. "I need copies of the Lesterman files tomorrow. Thanks."

* * *

My fic _Waiting Game_ is a finalist in the 2012 Castle Fan Awards for Fanfic: Best Humor! Go to castlefans . org to check out and vote for all the awesome nominated fics! (and videos and art and graphics)

And reviews are fantastic.:)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oooookay. As long as you're all right." She is openly smirking. "You let me know if you want to look at that security footage. I know I'd __love__ to see it." Castle would give anything for a ferret to fling at her right now._

_With an uncharacteristic eyebrow wiggle Karpowski turns and starts toward her car. Abruptly she stops. "And Beckett?" She raises her voice without turning around and Castle is pretty sure he's about to have a stroke. "I need copies of the Lesterman files tomorrow. Thanks."_

* * *

Cover Up - Chapter 3

* * *

She is not going to freak out. She's not.

As soon as Karpowski's car exits the garage (she _waves)_ Kate double checks her buttons _stupid, humiliating buttons_ and sets out across the garage. Alone. Wouldn't want the security camera to catch her walking to her car with Castle! Noooo. That might seem _suspicious_. That might give them away. That might imply that they are a _couple_.

Just in case the security guy doesn't get that from the footage of Castle unbuttoning her shirt while she wraps her leg around his thigh. Can't be too careful!

Castle is already in the car. He scurried away, clutching his pants, after shooting her a look of nervous trepidation. Or shell-shocked terror. One of those. His actions could possibly be described as _fleeing_, but Kate is going to be charitable and refrain from teasing him about it.

Maybe _he_ is going to freak out.

Or maybe she isn't freaked out enough. Intellectually Kate knows that this is bad, but she can't quite focus, not with the arousal still beating through her veins, bubbling against her nerves.

Can't quite focus. Right. More like she is so hot, so bothered, that she can't even think about the repercussions of being caught, not when she knows Castle is in the car, his hair messy, his clothes all disheveled and -

God. She is so distracted by him, so overcome, that he cancels out everything else. She couldn't even button her shirt, she was so flustered. Karpowski was standing right there while Castle tried to cover by claiming that a _mugger_ was after his _pants_, and Kate couldn't concentrate (or button her shirt) because she still wanted him so badly her hands were shaking.

And, yes. The security camera is bad, she will admit. Thinking about it might be making her want to vomit a little, so she just isn't. Thinking about it. Except to remind herself that it was really, really stupid not to remember the damn camera in the first place.

Damn it, now they are going to have to be extra careful at work for _days_, and she was already being as careful as she could. Which isn't very.

It's like she's obsessed. It seems as though it should ease up little, this desperate physical need for him, but no.

And she doesn't _care_. She doesn't.

Kate likes it, the desire, the feeling of being so wrapped up in him that nothing else matters, because this has been a long, hard, lonely year and she is sick of being afraid.

So she and Castle accidentally, sort of, have a home sex tape set under the garage stairs. She can handle it. No big deal. Kate refuses to be bested by a parking garage security system and _Karpowski_. This can be fixed. It's just going to take some planning.

Some planning, and a firm hold on Castle. If she's not careful he'll have them going through the ceiling of the security office with rappelling equipment and ninja suits.

But first-

Kate reaches the car and yanks opened the passenger door. Castle is staring at her, tense and worried. He has that look on his face that she hates; the one that is both terrified and resigned, like he's scared she's going to run and has no real hope that she won't. It makes her nervous. If she were letting herself feel fear right now her heart would be in her throat.

"Okay." He starts. "I know this looks bad but…wait, what are you-"

Kate doesn't say anything as she leans over and crushes her mouth to his. In one fluid motion she straddles him in the passenger seat and pulls the door shut behind her. Castle's shirt is still unbuttoned, his pants undone_, good_ and she pushes her hands under his clothes, against the warmth of his skin, because she can't talk about it yet, she just needs-

"Kate." Castle pulls his mouth away but his hands have automatically gone to her hips, pulling her against him, making him gasp. "This doesn't…this doesn't seem like fury." She follows his mouth, tries stops his words by sucking on his bottom lip, but he cranes his neck back, holding himself just out of reach. "What are we doing?"

"We're making out. Keep up." She's going for light but she's so breathless it's embarrassing. But she _needs_ this, needs him, before the fear can start to escape, and if he would just…she runs her hand up the inside of his thigh. "Never mind. You _are _keeping up."

"No fair." Castle voice is rough and gravelly and delicious. "You know I can't resist dirty talk."

Kate forces herself to lean back a fraction and cock an eyebrow at him. "You can't resist anything."

"True. It's just…Karpowski…" Kate sighs and sits back on his lap. Castle is staring at her, aroused but worried. He's trying to be careful, to make sure she's okay, and it just makes it worse, just makes her want him more. She's never been loved by anyone the way he loves he loves her.

She runs a hand through his hair. "Karpowski's gone. She waved goodbye."

"She _waved_? That means she didn't buy it _at all_."

He sounds so honestly disappointed that Kate laughs out loud.

"Castle. You heard her. She knew I was there the whole time." She dips her head to kiss him but pauses. "Oh. Remind me to get her those files tomorrow."

Castle grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her back, his eyes raking her face, anxious.

Kate pushes against his hands as she tries to get to his mouth, everything in her tight, tight and she doesn't want talk anymore. "_What_ Castle?"

"Maybe we can bribe her."

"No, I'm just going to give her the files." She starts on his buttons. _Now_ she can work buttons.

"Or we can threaten her. I'll ask Ryan if he can get the ferret…"

"That's just what we need right now. To be charged with intent to do bodily harm with a ferret."

Castle blinks at her, his eyes unfocused. "Is that a real thing?"

"Castle." She rubs her thumb along his bottom lip and moves in, her mouth against his ear. He shuts up. "Karpowski isn't our problem."

"But she…"

"All she can do is repeat rumors. That's nothing new. The problem…" Kate pushes back the image of some 22 year old rookie in the security office watching as she and Castle... Instead she scoots up his lap and rocks into him; drags her lips down his neck. "The problem is the camera."

"Maybe not." Castle's hands creep under her shirt and unhook her bra. _Finally._ "How many times have we seen dummy cameras at crime scenes?"

"We're in a police station, Castle. Not a rent by the hour hotel. It's real. And thanks so much for comparing this to a crime scene."

"A crime of passion."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, but only because I really want to have sex with you right now."

"I'm sorry." He actually sounds sorry. "I'm so, so sorry, Kate." His hands stop moving and his eyes are serious again and _damn it Castle._ "I should've come up with a better story. I should have – "

Kate stops him with her mouth. She dips her hand under his waistband and spreads her fingers flat against his lower abdomen, a hint away from where he wants her. It drives him crazy when she does this, draws it out, teases him, and he trails off with a hiss of pleasure.

"I don't know, Castle." She inches her hand lower. "A mugger after your pants is a pretty great story." Kate bites back a smile. She loves teasing him. If she's lucky he'll do that thing where he loses the power of speech and just starts sort of growling.

She slips her hand across his stomach, and for a second she thinks her hands are shaking, that the adrenaline is starting to wear off. Then she realizes it is him; he is so tightly wound he is quivering all over.

"Kate…" Castle squeezes her hips as he shuts his eyes tight. "Are you really okay?"

Oh. He _loves_ her. "Castle. We'll fix this." Something like a sob surprises her and catches in her throat. She carefully swallows it, waits until he opens his eyes, bright blue and so close. "And of course I'm okay. I'm here with you." Kate smiles and waggles her eyebrows to underscore the desperate truth of her words.

"Liar." But he's smiling now, his hands gliding along her skin again, his hips nudging hers.

"Liar? Really?" Time to pull out all the stops. Kate slides her hand a bit lower, blinks at him nice and slow. Bites her lip for good measure. "Are my pants on fire?"

Castle swallows, his eyes growing dark. "Oh, they're on fire, all right." His hands are on her zipper, his fingers hot, and she presses against him, her thoughts starting to blur. "I think we should take them off. Just to be safe."

He is already sliding her pants over her hips, hot sensation spreading wherever he touches. Kate rises on her knees to help him. "Yes. Take them off. I'm way too hot." She draws out the word, exaggerates the t with a click of her tongue against her teeth.

"Oh, god." The sound is dragged from his throat, jagged and rough, and then he is gone, control relinquished. He is kissing her then, his arms hard and tight, holding her so close she can barely breathe, barely think. _Yes._

_This _is what they need. Karpowski, the camera, they'll figure it out later. The damage is done, after all.

Right now she'll make him understand she's not going anywhere. No matter what.

* * *

Thank you all so much for all the alerts and favorites and especially the reviews. You guys are so awesome.:) If you get a chance check out MyNameIsJeffNImLost's review/story prediction for chapter 2. Complete HILARITY, I don't know how the story will live up to it.:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Kate startles awake, heart pounding, overcome by the creepy sensation of being watched. She flips to her side and startles again at the pair of eyes inches from her face. In the faint light from the opened blinds they are wide and unblinking. Awake.

Oh. It's just Castle.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Castle's whispering. Like that helps now.

Kate suppresses a groan as she rolls on her back. It's the middle of the night. "Castle, we've talked about this."

"I know, but it isn't creepy staring this time. I'm _thinking_."

"Oh. Okay." Whatever. She has to get some sleep. She'll never understand how Castle functions without actually sleeping. Kate had known he was a night owl, but until they started sleeping together she hadn't realized he was a borderline insomniac.

When she's awake it makes her heart flip to think about how often he'd shown up for the early morning crimes scenes, even though he was probably exhausted. Shown up and brought her coffee, just to see her smile.

Still, the creepy 4:00 a.m. staring she can do without.

Castle's still whispering. "Don't you want to know what I'm thinking _about_?"

No. No, she does not want to know. Especially since it is undoubtedly one of three things: sex, which she is powerless to ignore or deny, and will result in even _less_ sleep; something completely ridiculous and random, like aliens, or the theory behind black holes, or the possibility of aliens invading earth via a black hole; or –

"I'm thinking about the security camera."

Or the security camera from the parking garage. He's been trying to talk about it all evening, and she's put him off every time.

Castle scoots closer, his hand sliding against her waist.

Kate closes her eyes and tries to ignore the way his fingers are sweeping up and down her rib cage, his thumb just brushing the underside of her breast. "We just have to get the tape. That's all." Sleep, damn it.

"Is it even a tape though?"

Kate groans. "Castle, I _have_ to _sleep." _She throws an arm over her eyes to block him out, but now she can feel his hand running rhythmically over her hip. She turns on her side, her eyes still tightly shut; a mistake, because now he is cupping her ass.

Castle tugs at her and nudges closer. "Maybe it's not recorded." His lips feather against her neck. "Maybe it's just for surveillance." Kate suppresses a shiver.

This is payback. Retribution. Waking her up like this in the middle of the night is getting her back for every time she's teased him at the precinct, every time Kate's wound him up with no hope of relief until she decides to pull him into a closet, the bathroom, her car. Sometimes it's hours; hours of feeling his hot gaze on her until she can feel his hands on her skin.

Here alone in the dark it's different. Castle is different. He takes his time.

With no one to catch them, nowhere to be, he is slow and careful and devastating, his tenderness a delicate assault that fills her up and cracks her open, the love spilling out so hard and fast it leaves her breathless and dizzy. There's nothing to stop them, no reason to wait, and once they start she won't be able to quit.

Castle has fallen silent, his fingers stroking dangerously close to the juncture of her thighs. Involuntarily Kate rocks her hips back against his hand, just as he starts to suck lightly on her throat -

Ahh. No. Kate forces herself to be still. They can't do this. She'll be a total zombie tomorrow, and she has to have her wits about her to figure out the whole camera debacle. And deal with Karpowski.

Okay. Change of plan. Concentrate on what Castle is trying to say and perhaps she'll stop wanting to run her hands up his chest, to pull him flush against her and ensure that she won't be getting any rest at all.

"Castle..." Great. Even to her own ears that sounds more like begging.

"Hmmmm?" The sound vibrates against her throat. Castle's fingers are against her inner thigh, and _must stop. So hard._

"It can't be just for surveillance." Castle pulls back from her neck, but his fingers…Kate twists her hips, unsure if she's trying to move closer or farther away.

"What?" His hair is flopping in his face. So adorable. Guh. Kate takes a deep breath. Focus.

"The camera. I doubt it's surveillance only. Someone would have to sit there and watch it." Kate tries to ignore the clench in her stomach at the thought of someone actually watching in real time while she and Castle – Ugh. That's a mood killer.

"You're right. If someone had seen it we would have heard by now."

"Not necessarily." Kate feels a slight flutter of panic that she ignores. "Probably no one cares."

Castle pushes up on his elbows and stares down at her. "You obviously aren't aware of the massive underground betting pool regarding our relationship status. We're a big deal."

Kate rolls her eyes. "I know about the bet, Castle. If we can hold off the reveal for another two months Lanie wins big. "

"Really?" Castle is suddenly serious. "You want to wait another two months?"

Kate forces herself to smile. That is _not_ anxiety she feels in the pit of her stomach and they are _not_ talking about this now. "Just looking out for Lanie."

It takes Castle a second too long to smile back. "Well, Lanie's going to be rich. Or, you know, able to go out for a moderately nice dinner." He rolls on his back and Kate is chilled by the loss of skin to skin contact.

Castle is staring at the ceiling. "So, we think this camera is how fancy? Is it your average parking garage security system, or is it like at the airport, with x-ray vision that can see through your clothes?"

Kate scoots closer, suddenly needing to touch him more than she needs sleep. Maybe she's not _that _tired. "We're talking about the NYPD parking garage, Castle. We don't have the money for cameras that see through your clothes."

"Yeah. Well, they don't need it. We weren't really wearing that many clothes anyway." He turns his head, smiles at her, and something in her relaxes.

Kate moves up against his chest. His arm wraps around her as she lays her head on his shoulder."Not funny."

"A little funny. Someday. Far in the future." He squeezes her and kisses her temple. "Far."

Kate can feel her muscles unwinding, her body sinking into him. "I've changed my mind. That part about the mugger stealing your pants was completely funny."

"I said I was sorry about that. I totally choked." Castle sighs. "I can't believe it. Bested by Karpowski."

Kate reaches up to trail her fingers against the soft skin of his neck. "You let me worry about Karpowski."

Castle grabs her hand and kisses her fingers before rubbing his thumb against her palm. "I don't think anyone knows yet. Really. Ryan or Esposito would have warned us."

"Well. Ryan would." Kate presses her lips to his chest. Just for a second. "Esposito would leave us hanging. Vengeance for not telling him right away."

Castle lets out a laugh as he runs his fingers through her hair. "Lanie would call just to yell at us. She'd be so mad. And, oh God, can you imagine Gates?"

Gates.

No. Kate doesn't want to imagine what Gates will do. She shakes her head. "That part's not so funny."

Castle pulls back to see her face. "Why?" He brushes the hair off her face, tucks it gently behind her ear. "You're worried about what Gates will say when she knows we're together?"

This. This is why she doesn't want to talk about what happened today.

But surely he's thought…Kate swallows and tries to sound offhand. "Gates will probably try to make you stop shadowing me." She closes her eyes and concentrates on his hand in her hair and not what she's saying. "Make you stop being my partner."

"Kate." He waits until she opens her eyes. "Nothing will make me stop being your partner." He leans in and kisses her, his hand wrapping around the nape of her neck, fingers gentle in her hair, and Kate knows the battle is lost, at least for tonight. Who needs sleep anyway?

* * *

The universe is supremely hateful and unfair because Kate's phone rings not five minutes later.

"Ignore it." Castle is still in his boxers, but Kate is naked, the smooth warm length of her stretched out underneath him.

"You know I can't ignore it." She sounds like she _wants _to ignore it. All throaty and low, and don't the criminals of New York realize they are infringing on his sex time with his girlfriend?

His girlfriend. _Kate is his girlfriend_, even if he can't tell anyone. And it doesn't matter_, it doesn't_, because secrets are hot, and she just needs time to get over her worry about Gates. He isn't even going to consider that there might be another reason.

Castle slides his hand down her thigh, pulls her leg around his waist and no, no, don't answer…Damn.

"Beckett."

How does she do that? Go from panting in his ear to Detective Beckett in three seconds flat? Castle's still breathing so hard he's afraid the dispatcher can hear him over the phone.

"Thanks." Kate ends the call and sets the phone on the night table.

Castle is still on his elbows above her. "Don't tell me. And don't let me guess. Let's just pretend that didn't happen." Funny how his enthusiasm for early morning crime scenes seems to have cooled since going to one means leaving Kate – however briefly – instead of meeting her. A murdered body, however intriguing the crime, cannot compete with a naked Kate in his bed.

Kate rolls out from under him and he collapses, flipping onto his back. She stands up and stretches, giving him a heart attack from the view, then leans over and lightly slaps his thigh. "Up." Her eyes flick to his crotch. "Or down. We've got a body."

Not _fair_. Castle rolls over on his stomach, blinking against the light she flicks on in the bathroom. "You think you're so funny. And come back here. We've got time."

Kate sticks her head out the bathroom door. "I don't. I've got to go home and get clothes." She frowns. "Why are you still in bed? Up. Clothes. Now."

"Bossy. I like it." Castle sits up and waggles his eyebrows at her. "You know what'll speed things up? Sharing a shower."

"Um, no. I've fallen for that too many times." Kate disappears into the bathroom, but he can still hear her over the rush of the water. "Hurry! We need time if we're going to get coffee and arrive separately."

Damn it. Castle flops back and sighs. He's changed his mind. Sometimes keeping them a secret is no fun at all.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right address?"

"Yes, Castle."

"Because there's no one here."

"I can see that." They're in a long, wide alley. There's one door in the wall at the back, but it's shorter than average and without a number or sign. The place seems totally deserted. No police, no Lanie, no body.

Kate sighs and takes a swig of her coffee. How completely irritating. They needn't have hurried at all.

Castle must be thinking the same thing. He huffs behind her. "We could've totally come together."

Kate turns, ready to laugh, but Castle's disgruntled expression as he surveys the alley makes it clear that somehow he has no idea what he just said. Oh, awesome.

"Shoot." Kate steps against him and looks up from under her lashes as she bites her lip. No use doing things half-way. "You know how much I love it when we come together."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you said that." Castle looks both pole axed and delighted. "I love you_ so much_." Kate can actually see his pupils dilating, his eyes getting hot, hot, and she can't help the smile that is spreading across her face. Yes. Already this morning is better.

"Come here."

Castle reaches out to snag her arm, but she dances past him to the back of the alley, almost laughing. "We're at _work_, Castle. Control yourself."

Kate thinks she hears him mutter "evil" as he moves up behind her on the stoop, so close she can feel the heat from his body as she knocks on the lone unmarked door.

It's just a precaution. She doesn't expect anyone to answer, so when the door flies open Castle already has an arm around her, his lips against her temple. They jerk apart so fast that Castle trips and falls off the steps.

The guy at the door doesn't seem to notice.

"Are you the police? Thank God you're here."

The man is almost vibrating with frantic, distressed energy. He's about sixty, with glasses and a full head of soft, gray hair. He opens the door wider and steps back. Kate can feel her mouth dropping open, her eyes getting wide.

"Whoa!" Castle almost shouts, and just like that the morning takes a turn for the weird.

Other than the glasses, the man at the door is completely naked.

* * *

Thanks again to Jessie and Nic for fixing stuff.:) And to everyone who has stayed with this - The crazy has calmed down so updates should be more frequent. Reviews are always awesome.:)


End file.
